powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 47: The Box of Despair
The Box of Despair is the forty-seventh episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the first episode of Boukenger's three episode endgame story, featuring the final showdown between Satoru Akashi/BoukenRed and Creator King Ryuuwon. Synopsis As Masumi remains missing, the Boukenger must respond towards Ryuuwon's last-ditch effort to obtain the greatest Precious of darkness before another can begin their ultimate scheme. Plot Ryuuwon drops his dagger in his lab and pours his blood into a beaker of liquid. He pours it into a device and out of the pipe's smoke, arises a Jaryuu but it melts away. Ryuuwon can't form any more Jaryuu or Jakuryuu, his body is at his limit. He struggles on his way out. He plans to gain more power, even though if it is dangerous. Everything is somber and tense in SGS, as Masumi has quit in the previous episode. Eiji enters and everyone thought it was Masumi. Everyone goes back to their corners as Eiji believes Masumi may never return. Natsuki resents this notion. Eiji believes Masumi can't forgive himself for indulging in darkness. Satoru thinks back to Masumi. Natsuki still stands by her man, saying he won with the power of light. Natsuki and Souta set out to search for him, but Satoru believes it should be his choice to return. Natsuki asks him if he cares if he never comes back. He stops but doesn't answer, so Natsuki asks Sakura to speak. She says it is the Chief's call but her face (not facing the others) says something else. Shouta tries to comfort Natsuki but she walks away to sit down. Morio informs then about Ryuuwon appearing where the Pandora's Key is located. He says Mr. Voice is absent and headquarters is not calling. Masumi sits by himself on the beach. A girl approaches him and asks if he is alone. He says he has always been. She wonders if he can make friends without trying. He turns around to look at her but she walks off with 'how spooky.' He turns back to look at the ocean. Ryuuwon arrives at the location of the key. He slices it open to reveal it. Just when he goes to reach for it, Gaja arrives to tell him he won't allow him to have it, and teases him for being wounded. He wants to destroy all Precious. He says if Ryuuwon relies on Precious, you will be destroyed too. Ryuuwon fights Gaja but Gaja dodges the attacks. This shocks Ryuuwon. Gaja then knocks Ryuuwon on a column with his black breath attack and picks up the key. He says his body is at his end, it his human limit. The Boukenger arrive and Yellow asks about the key. Blue says the key goes to the box that is said to have all the evil from the world contained inside it. Silver has a lock on a powerful Precious. Gaja emerges and they ask if he indeed beat him to the key. He says neither of them are worthy enough for them. Ryuuwon watches them fight. He crumbles. Gaja levitates in the air and runs around the five. They shoot at him and he collects all the energy and throws it back at them. Ryuuwon says no one is a match for Gaja now. Gaja settles on the ground. They notice him. Gaja shows them the key. He throws an attack at them. Gaja then asks the key to show him the way to Pandora's Box, it does so and he leaves. The Boukenger and Ryuuwon stand up and he starts laughing. They ask him if he knows why Gaja has so much power now. Ryuuwon comments about him destroying Precious and walks off. Red asks if it is true he is dying. Ryuuwon whirls around and says he burrowed from dragons in order to live for over 200 years. He falls to his knees and tells Red to watch carefully. That the fate of an adventurer is being destroyed. He impales himself, Red steps forward towards him. Ryuuwon's true face is shown and then melts. Red falls to his knees. His helmet is all that is left. The Boukenger un-transform and everyone, but Satoru near the helmet. Souta grabs the helmet and thinks Ryuuwon decided he was no match for Gaja. Sakura says the helmet has a Precious reading. Eiji grabs the helmet. They are then contacted by Morio. He says he will take the helmet, 'they' must store the Precious' power immediately. They leave. Satoru is last. Morio is in a SGS truck with two guards with the Helmet in a Precious Box. He wonders if it is an ancient Lemurian Precious. The Boukenger arrive at the mountains where Pandora's Box should be. Satoru stops them because he is worried about Ryuuwon. Morio and the guards head to the real Precious Bank. Gaja arrives to the location of the Precious. Eiji, Sakura, Natsuki, and Souta arrive to hinder him. Gaja asks for Red. Sakura tells him to shut up. He throws leaves and wind at them. He then levitates them up and twirls them around to the ground. Shouta asks about his power. Gaja reveals he put three Gordom Engines in himself. Gaja then proceeds to open the Pandora's Box with its key. Back at the Precious Bank, Morio lays down the Precious Box in its place, opens it and Ryuuwon's Helmet is left there. He turns and then hears a voice. Ryuuwon materializes. He says his greatest ability is Jaryuu Soul Transmission. The guards try fighting him but he knocks them out. He then punches Morio in the gut and he faints. Ryuuwon then goes to the controls but it is then captured by a bunch of wire from Satoru. It seems he is after the Lemurian Egg once again. He busts off the wires and searches for the three swords from Ep. 3. He grabs the Crossbow of Fighters from Ep. 18. From the arrow Ryuuwon shoots out from the bow, Satoru brushes his changer off it to transform. They shoot off on each other and Red falls. Ryuuwon then grabs two of the Three-Country Swords. Red then literally kicks him out of the SGS Precious Bank. They take the fight outside. Red asks what he wants to do with the Egg. Flashbacks are shown about the Lemurian Egg. Ryuuwon explains he wants to dip himself in it. Red warns he will become a Lemurian Beast. Ryuuwon thinks it is awesome; he was satisfied because he then completely wipe out his humanity. He performs the attack Jaryuu Roar on Red. Red falls down completely. Ryuuwon kicks him in the back. Red asks why he wants to get rid of his humanity. Ryuuwon says humans trample others without another thought, they are weak and cunning. He wants to surpass that. Red tries getting up but Ryuuwon kicks him away. He pulls out his rifle. He lifts it up and bids him farewell. Gaja opens the Pandora box up. He swallows the contents. His Gordom Engine is the source of power for Precious. He spits out a monster. They transform as the monster attacks them, but they are snapped out of their armor quickly. They faint. Gaja says the last to leave Pandora's Box is despair, so he will call the monster Desperado. He seems to be a Precious sniffer and they leave. The others gather and try to figure out stuff. Mr. Voice tells the others and Morio about Gaja wanting to absorb all the Precious. Morio and Voice agree the Precious bank must be self-destructed so Gaja doesn't get his hand on the Precious kept there. Morio and the guard run out. Outside, Red and Ryuuwon are still having it out. Red does his finisher attack on Ryuuwon. He asks how come he still has power. Red guesses he might be his darkness. The darkness that adventurers are said to fall into. He relates what Ryuuwon has said all along, that he might become corrupted. He says his friend (Masumi) is all alone fighting his own darkness. He is sure to fight his own darkness, as he believes Masumi is doing. Red pulls out the Golden Sword. They come at each other slowly, deliver their blows and separate. Ryuuwon is effected first and then Red collapses back into Satoru. Ryuuwon then melts back to his previous human form. He is delusional and runs into the bank. Satoru follows him and Morio stops him, informing him it will explode. Satoru rushes in nonetheless with the new info. Fugue in went inside the Precious Storage Bank to deactivate countdown because he was afraid the Lemuria's Egg would get blown up. Satoru grabs the man, who wants the Lemurian Egg to become a beast because of ignoring his command to stop. He told him to let go so he could have a chance to deactivate the countdown. He explained why he was trying to deactivate the countdown. Precious' are people dreams and Satoru wants to protect Precious, so people's dreams. Ryuuwon punches Satoru down. Satoru says humans are the only ones capable of dreaming. He who continues to dream, makes him human. Ryuuwon is shocked by this and falls to his knees. Satoru stands up and says everyone that challenges their dream is an adventurer. Satoru offers his hand and Ryuuwon bats him away. Time is up. Ryuuwon holds on the bomb as Morio watches the bank explode. The others arrive, devastated. Gaja and Desperado walking in the distance. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Girl: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Multi Gattai': The team looks back on the Multi Gattai (マリチ合体, Maruchi Gattai) of Super Sentai, the first of which was the Hundred-Beast Armament (百獣武装, Hyakujū Busō) of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, making note of GaoKing's various combinations (shown are Striker, Sword & Shield, Spear, Cross Horn, Another Arm, Spear & Knuckle, Spear & Shield, and Double Knuckle). They also make note of Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's Blastasaur Combine (爆竜コンバイン, Bakuryū Konbain) (AbarenOh is shown combining with Top Galer, Stegoslidon, Bakycelonagurus, Dimenokodon, Parasaurokkiru, and Ankyloveilus) and Gekisou Sentai Carranger's Scramble Intersection Robo (made of the upper body of RV Robo and the arms and legs of VRV Robo). The team then looks at a toy DaiBouken with GoGo Drill, Shovel, Mixer, and Crane and wonder why they also have a Multi Gattai Robo. They turn around to see Makino watching them, telling them it's only a coincidence, while he holds a toy AbarenOh and GaoKing behind his back. **This is Eiji's fifth and last time starting the segment. **Song: "Hyakuju Gattai! GaoKing (百獣合体！ガオキング, Hyakujū Gattai! Gaokingu) performed by Ichirou Mizuki Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, *'Viewership': 7.1% *'Opening': Yaiba of Darkness is removed from the Dark Shadow scene, replaced with Shizuka making a face at the camera and Gekkou flying in front of her. *This is the last physical appearance of Ryuuwon in the show; he will reappear once again in The Adventurer Heart, the Boukenger tribute in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *The true location of the SGS Precious storage facility is shown. It was first mentioned in Episode 23. *Many past Precious are mentioned and seen in this episode, like the Gordom Heart (Ep. 1), Brain (Ep. 2), Three-Country Swords of Leadership (Ep. 3), Crossbow of Fighters (Ep. 18), and the Lemurian Egg (Ep. 29). *A mysterious girl in a purple vest appears in this episode; she will reappear in the final subsequent episodes. Mecha References *Desperado: Ohranger Robo (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Task 45: The Evilest Wicked Dragon, Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, Task 47: The Box of Despair, Task 48: The Fearsome High Priest, and Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa